Hotel California
by Enola Nokomis
Summary: Gemma and Kartik are in love and Simon has found out. They then do something horrible and must run away together. They find themselves in America and in California. They start their new life in a hotel called Hotel California.
1. lost

**DISCLAMER: I am not Libba Bray and do Not own the characters to her stories. No matter how bad I want to. **

**This is my first fanfic so don't send flames. Well only if they're constructive flames not set to just bring me down. I wrote this while listening to The Hotel California by the Eagles and this is the song that most of my inspiration comes to me. I love it. I almost forgot. There may be some language and mature content.**

**Have fun, I know I did.**

**Enola Nokomis**

KARTIK'S POV

"Kartik what are you doing?" Gemma asked giggling and I kissed her neck and bit her earlobe softly. She seemed to like it and so did I.

"Gemma, I'm not doing anything that I haven't done before." I said knowing that she doesn't like it when I act like a "meany".

She stopped kissing and looked at me staring me in the eyes with those beautiful emerald eyes that I love so much. "You know what Kartik? You're just a plain meany."

Told you. "What? How dare you say that about me?" I said sarcastically. She just glared at me but couldn't stay mad at me for long. She was then grinning from ear to ear.

"Well if you aren't going to play nice, then I'm not going to play at all." So abruptly got off of my lap from our position on her bed. She walked over to her vanity and started brushing her hair. "One, Two, Three…"

I got up from my spot missing her warmth on me. "Come on. I was only kidding. Please come back with me to the bed." I gave her the move loving look I could muster.

She grinned and set her brush down but still didn't get up. "Well if you want me that badly then…….. No. Ha!" She said trying to stifle down a laugh.

I gave her a shocked look, clutched my chest and fell to the ground. I started writhing in pain putting on a show for her for I know she loves it.

She obviously couldn't hold down her laugh because she started laughing so hard that tears were coming down those perfect cheeks of hers and soon we were both rolling on the floor laughing and holding our guts tightly. After a while, our laughter came to a cease and she wrapped her arms around me and lay on my chest. We both fell asleep holding each other on her bedroom floor.

GEMMA'S POV

I opened my eyes looking around and I quickly saw Kartik holding me and sleeping peacefully next to me. He looked like and angel when he slept. I quietly tried to detach myself from his grasp but I wasn't gentle enough. His eyes opened immediately and he grinned. I couldn't help from grinning as well. His smile quickly ceased when he realized what time it was.

"I think that I should go. I'll see you tonight for your riding lesson." Before I was allowed to speak, he dashed out my window and into the servants' quarters in the stables. I felt bad that he couldn't stay longer for I missed him already.

Just then Emily walked in and started frantically telling me that grandmamma was downstairs with Simon waiting me from my room. That goodness that no one saw Kartik and me only a few minutes earlier.

I made my way downstairs dressed and ready for whatever grandmamma had planned for me and Simon. I wasn't as ready as I thought.

I walk into the parlor and they both rise. Grandmamma comes to my side a bids me to sit next to her with Simon across from us.

Grandmamma is the first to speak. "Gemma, Simon has asked for your hand in marriage once again but may I plead to you to think about it first?" Her eyes look as if she is about to cry and I cannot look them in the eyes.

Simon speaks next. "I'm sorry for this Gemma. It's just…… I can't stand not being with you and I have figured that us getting married would fix that."

"Well, that you for coming here and asking once again but my answer is still like my first. I will not marry you for I do not love you. I love someone else." There, I said it. I didn't say his name or who he was but I said it and I already feel better.

I look up and see their faces are in shock. I get up and walk out of my house leaving them with all of their unanswered questions.

I made my way to the stables to go see Kartik and what he thinks of this. I do this knowing that they will probably think I am blowing of steam and am going to see the horses.

I see him sitting by Ginger and feeding her an apple. He is petting her mane and does not look up as I enter the barn.

"Kartik, I have something to say that has just happened and I don't know what to do." I say as he looks up startled.

"Oh, Gemma, I didn't see you come in. What happened?" he said motioning me to come sit on his lap. I do so and wrap my arms around him and burry my face into his chest. Smelling his all too familiar smell of cinnamon and smoke.

"Tell me, what would you do if I say that Simon proposed to me again?" I say knowing his answer would just be fury.

He looked startled. "He proposed? Why? Wait what? Hang on. I am going to kill him." I felt my heart flutter when he said this.

"No. Don't kill him. Just teach him a thing or two." I smiled bit he didn't. He just gave me a look that seemed to say, "Are you serious?"

There was a loud crashing noise as the barn door swung open. We both turned and looked and I gasped at what I saw.

The person at the barn door was staring with rage that could kill. They had a gun in their hand and it was more or less pointed at Kartik. It was Simon.

Yes I know. Cliff hanger. Dun dun dun………..

Oh, I just love you guys but only if you send reviews. School starts again on Monday but I'll try to write a few more chapters until then. But you have to beg.

Enola Nokomis

(P.S. more reviews make Kartik happy in the pant region.) :P


	2. traveling

**I know that I didn't too many reviews but thanks to everyone who did review. I don't own it no matter how much I want to.**

**Enola Nokomis**

KARTIK'S POV

"Simon. Uh...I…."I didn't know what to say for Gemma was still on my lap clutching onto me.

Simon shoved the gun at us again and his hand was shaking. You could see the anger and sadness in his eyes. "Shut up! You have no right to say anything! How dare you!" He shouted.

I felt heat coming to my face. I felt so much anger rise within me. "What? No. How dare you come in here like you own Gemma!" I was so surprised at what I had just said and apparently so was Simon. You could see it on his face but then it quickly turned back to anger.

I turned to Gemma and she had tears running down her face and it looked like she was about to run away and never come back. I couldn't handle that unless I went with her. My stomach tightened when she got off my lap and slowly made her way toward Simon.

"Simon, it's not what you think. I …." Simon shoved the gun at Gemma and I stood up. "SIMON." I yelled surprising myself yet again. "We love each other and you have no right coming in here about to tear us apart."

They both stared at me and Simon put his gun down. Simon spoke up next. "Fine. If you two really love each other, then you can be together in death." He said while pointing the gun at me again.

Gemma turned around and ran towards me and embraced me with tears running down her beautiful face. "Kartik, I love you and always will. You have to know that." She said crying into my shoulder.

"Oh come off it. You two are going to die and now, no one will have to see you two together." Simon said with an evil grin on his face.

As fast as I could I picked up a knife and lunged it into Simon. He staggered for a moment and then fell to the ground. I heard Gemma gasp. I couldn't look her in the eyes for I didn't want to see what was in them. After what seemed like forever, she spoke. "Kartik. Do you know what you did? You killed him! You have to run. Leave. I can't believe it." Her voice was so shaky. She took her hand and placed it in mine making me look up at her. There was sadness and fear in her eyes but there was also love and a great amount of courage that I've never seen before. "Kartik. We have to leave. I'll quickly go pack my things and we have to be gone by sunrise. Do you hear me? Get your stuff and I'll meet you back here in a little while. Hide the body if you will." She said and then walked away.

Once she came down, I had hidden Simon's body and had packed up all the belongings I had which weren't very much. She had a suitcase packed but I guess she has more things that she needs than I do.

Then we were off and she wouldn't look me in the eyes. I wouldn't either if I were her. We ended up at the train station wondering where we could go that they wouldn't look. "Gemma, I think that we should go to America. We would be much safer and we could start a new life together." I suggested thinking that she would decline and pick something else that would be easier for us to get to. She just shrugged and said, "Kartik, whatever you want to do I'll do. So were headed off to America." She walked over to a ticket booth and bought tickets for us. We'd have to take 5 trains, 2 ferries, and a ship to get to America but we would do it. I was wondering if she was a frightened as I was.

**Thanks again to whoever reviewed and I'm not submitting again until I get 5 reviews. I know I'm mean but bite me. Ha. **

**Enola Nokomis**

**(P.S. reviews keep Simon dead and make Kartik very happy if you know what I mean!) :P**


	3. new beginnings

**Disclaimer: I am not Libba Bray no matter how much I want to be.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers who…..well….reviewed!**

**Enola Nokomis**

GEMMA'S POV

We sat together on the train but we wouldn't talk to each other. I couldn't believe what happened. I felt myself starting to cry so I let the tears come. I started sobbing and then felt Kartik's gaze on me. He leaned over and hugged me which I also hugged him back. I think it was the best hug I ever had. When we broke apart, he looked into my eyes and I his. I saw sadness, fear, and mostly love in his big brown eyes. He then wiped a tear from my face and I still felt the warmth of his hand when he pulled it away. "You are the bravest girl I've ever seen and I adore you for it." Kartik said giving me another hug.

We ended up falling asleep with each other in our arms.

NO ONE'S POV

"Mr. Kartik? Are you here? Mrs. Doyle told me to ask you to help find Miss Gemma. She has run away." Emily says walking around the stables looking for Kartik. She looked in Ginger's stable thinking that he must have fallen asleep again. Emily let out a deafening scream when she saw Simon's dead body on the hay stacks next to Ginger.

She ran as fast as she could to the house to get Mr. and Mrs. Doyle. "Help! Help! Simon…..the stables….blood…..lots of blood! Please help!" She cried. Mrs. Doyle came running down the stairs with Tom at her side and Mr. Doyle at the other. "Emily, what's wrong?" She said seeing her face and angry for her yelling in her house.

Emily was still trying to catch her breath but she was getting it back soon enough. "Mrs. Doyle, I found Simon with blood surrounding him and a knife in his side in the stables! He wasn't breathing and I can't find Kartik. What's happening here Mrs. Doyle?" Emily cried. She was a mess and was sobbing.

Mrs. Doyle ran out to the barn and rushed towards Ginger's stables. Emily was right. Simon was there and it looked like he has lost a lot of blood. "Emily, call the paramedics and Tom, bring him inside and try to stop his bleeding." Mrs. Doyle ran orders like she had this happen before. No one moved which got her mad. "I said MOVE! NOW! We still may be able to save him." At this everyone but Mr. and Mrs. Doyle moved. Tom got Simon and Emily ran back to the house to call the paramedics who were only a few miles away from the house.

"Ma, you know we have to tell his parents right? And where have Gemma and Kartik gone? Why is this house suddenly in shambles?" Mr. Doyle said to his mother who just stared at the drying blood in Ginger's stable.

Finally she spoke, "I don't know what's happening but it has something to do with Kartik and Gemma. They must have run off together because I know that they fancied each other a little too much. Don't you think?" At that she walked off back into the house to see how far her orders got.

KARTIK'S POV

When I awoke, it was dark out and I was incredibly stiff. I tried to move to find a comfortable spot but I felt something hold my shoulder down. I looked and I saw Gemma sleeping on my shoulder. She looked so peaceful even after what happened tonight

. What I said to her was right. She was the bravest girl that I've ever seen and I truly admire her for it.

I wish I could get closer to her but I think that she will start to push me away after what happened. She saw a man who just proposed get killed by a man who loves her deeply. There, I said it. I love her. I love her with all my heart and soul and would do anything for her. As you can obviously tell from tonight. I still can't believe it. I killed a man for her and I just hope she doesn't hate me for it.

I fell asleep thinking about something but I can't remember what it was. I think it had something to with making a future together and I fell asleep as happy as I could be.

(Later that….morning-ish. Same pov)

The next time I woke up, it was light again and I was surprised at how long I had slept. I turned to see Gemma staring out the window probably running her brain like crazy as she always does. "Hey. I'm glad to see that you're up. You've been sleeping a really long time. Well, I woke up a few hours ago but I still slept in so that must mean that you slept in a lot." Gemma said turning to me and giving me the sweetest smile which would have made my knees buckle if I was standing up.

I shifted in my seat. "Well missy, for you information, I haven't slept in a very long time so forgive me for getting my much needed beauty rest." I said. I saw Gemma stifle a laugh. "You sound like Felicity. Thinking so much of your beauty and not of your knowledge. May I call you Miss Worthington from now on Felicity?" She said and this time she couldn't keep her laughter down. She started breaking out in tears because she was laughing so hard.

I made my face look like I was terribly hurt. "Hey. I am NOT Felicity and you wouldn't like me if I didn't get my beauty rest. I mean, look at me. I'm gorgeous!" I said laughing so hard I almost peed my pants.

When the laughter subsided, she turned to me and asked, "Do you think that they found his….body yet? Do you think they know what happened?" I was hurt. "Gemma, I don't know. I really don't know. I'm so sorry for what I got you into. You didn't have to come with me. You have to know that. It's not too late. You can always go back now." She silenced me with a finger on my lips. "Kartik, I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you and nothing will ever change that. Not even death. And I would never make you leave for something that included me as well. Simon pointed the gun at me and if I was never with you, this never would have happened. Then I would be terribly miserable with that dreadful Simon. I will always be with you and always love you."

**Thanks for reading. i hope you guys dont hate me for cutting it short again. but you know you love me! please read and review.**

**Enola Nokomis**

**(P.S. i will just stop writing this and start a new story if i dont get 5 reviews by wednesday! he he he. i know i'm evil)**


	4. deaths renewed

**Hey, it's me again. I don't own this only the circumstances. I am not Libba bray no matter how much I want to be. tear**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, really, you make my day.**

**Enola Nokomis**

KARTIK'S POV

Gemma sat clutching her knees and staring out her train window for hours and she wouldn't eat anything either. She just sat there and her mind was probably on edge. I wondered what was going through her mind.

"Kartik?" Gemma startled me as she broke our shield of silence. "Kartik, how long do you think that we'll have to hide? I mean, I already miss my family and friends and I wouldn't be able to be away from them forever." She said as tears welled up in her eyes.

I paused while she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Well, after a while when everyone takes in Simon's death and forgets about him and us, then we will go back but we wouldn't be able to stay for long." I told her. I guess that she was alright with my answer because she just shrugged and turned back to her window.

I hated seeing her like this. I wonder if we'll ever be close for now we have to live together and I wouldn't be able to stand her hating me.

The train finally pulled to a stop and we got our luggage then left. We would only have to wait one hour for the next train. Since she wouldn't eat and I couldn't eat because she wouldn't eat, we picked up our bags and went to the diner across the street.

I suppose that all of England doesn't like to see us together for when we walked in, everyone just stopped and stared. Gemma didn't seem to see them, or didn't want to, because she kept walking and went strait to a booth n the back.

When I sat down across from her, she took my hand and leaned over the table and kissed me. She knew everyone was watching us and she knew that this would embarrass them quite much. Once they saw, they all turned around and didn't look back. She smiled a devilish grin at what she had done and then dropped my hand. We picked up the menu and stopped. She had realized that I was still staring at her.

"What?" She asked. I felt my cheeks redden. "Nothing. It's just you are very smart for a girl of your age and standards." She looked hurt. I hadn't realized what I'd said probably sounded like an insult until after the meal. "Gemma, I'm sorry. I was supposed to be a complement. Really. I'm sorry." I said almost begging. "I understand Kartik. It's just…..you've stereotyped everyone without getting to know them and seeing that everyone is different. We all have our own special skills. You just don't see that do you?" Her words drilling themselves into my heart.

We didn't speak for the wrest of the night on the train. I hated not talking t other and it was killing me. I fell asleep thinking of what to say to her.

(Meanwhile)

"So how is he?" Mrs. Doyle asked her nurses who were tending to Simon. The oldest nurse spoke first. "Well, his vitals are going back to normal and his wound is healing nicely. We've had to stitch it up but after those heal, he'll be fine." Mrs. Doyle was so happy that Simon hasn't died. It lifted a huge weight off of her shoulders. Although she would have to explain about the wound in his chest, she was relieved none the less.

"Simon? How are you? Do you remember shat happened?" Mrs. Doyle asked Simon who was waking up for the first time since they found him in the stables two days ago. Simon groaned and sputtered a word very quietly. "Kartik." He said. Mrs. Doyle was terribly confused. "What?" she asked. He groaned again but still kept talking. "Kartik stabbed me and Gemma helped." He croaked the last two words as if it hurt him to say it. Simon then passed out again and Mrs. Doyle was left with what he had said.

Mrs. Doyle quickly stepped out of the room to give Simon his rest. "Emily, will you please fetch the police? We have the victim here who would like to say a few things." Mrs. Doyle said to Emily before walking away. Emily was flabbergasted but did as she was told.

**Uh oh………. What's gonna happen now you say? Well you're going to have to review so then I will write more.**

**Thanks a lot you guys.**

**Enola Nokomis**


	5. i'm back

**Hey guys. Sorry for not updating earlier, school sucks and I'm writing during school. Not much time there, if you know what I mean. **

**You guys need to start reviewing a lot more, or I'm not writing anymore. I love all of my loyal readers though. Thanks a lot.**

**Thanks for reading and review. If you want me to put in something, or if you have an idea for me, then review and I'll put it in. you'll get your credit of course.**

**Also, I'm not Libba bray no matter how much I wanna be.**

**Enola Nokomis**

GEMMA'S POV

"Gemma? Wake up. Do you want something to eat or drink?"

Kartik gently shook me awake and I glared at him for awaking my slumber. I was having the most beautiful dream but now I can't remember it. Oh well.

"Sure. What's there to eat on a train?" my own curiosity had gotten to me. "You see, that's the real trick." Kartik gave me a wolfish grin and grabbed his backpack. Did he bring food on the train? I thought you weren't allowed to do that. Oh well. Might as well get some thing to eat. "So, what do you want? I've got a bowl of flakes, eggs, sausage, and steak. I've got milk, water, and whiskey to." He gave me a look when he said whiskey. He's seen me drunk from whiskey a number of times. I wished that it would never happen again but it just might.

"Um…..I'll take the flakes with milk." I said. Kartik smiled and handed me my cereal and a spoon. "Thank you." I said. He smiled. "No, thank you. I wouldn't be able to eat now if you're not eating. So, thanks." He said holding up his cereal. Again, my curiosity got to me. "Kartik? Why is that?" he broke away from my gaze and said, "I'm meant, no want, to protect you. If you don't eat, then I don't eat. If you're starving, then I'm starving. That's how I know when to care for you." he wouldn't look at me but still smiled.

"Wow Kartik. That's really sweet. You know that you don't have to do this." He looked up at me and smiled. I loved that smile.

KARTIK'S POV

When the train pulled to a stop, I stepped out with Gemma. When the sun stroked her hair, she looked like a goddess. It hurt to break my gaze from her.

"Here, let me get your bags Miss." I said trying not to give people any reason to suspect or question us. It seemed to work except for only a few children looked at us.

We next traveled to the docks where we found the ship that would take us to America. It was called Lady Hope. How ironic, I thought. I saw Gemma smirk when she saw the name as well. We both shared a look and laughed.

Gemma paid for our ride and I thanked her for paying for me. I didn't have much because I wasn't in the Rakshana anymore. I was glad to have Gemma by my side though. I love having her always with me and being able to care for her.

"Gemma, here it is. Room 125b." I said as I opened the door. We stopped as we realized that there was only one bed in this room. We had asked for two but I suppose that since we were last minute, they only gave us one. "Gemma, you take the bed. I'll sleep on the floor. I'm used to it you know." I said putting on a fake smile. "What? No. Let me take the floor. You've spent enough time on the ground." Gemma said. I was impressed. I thought she'd gladly take the bed. If you saw the bags under her eyes, you'd think so too.

"Fine, then either no one sleeps on the bed or we both do." I said. Her eyes widened but she smiled. "Fine, then we will both sleep on the bed but keep to our sides." She said grinning from ear to ear. I felt that I was too and we then collapsed from exaustion on the bed.

When I woke up, she was in my arms and we were cuddling. It was really nice holding her and watching her sleep. She was so beautiful when she slept. Well, more beautiful than she is when she's awake.

Gemma moved and I didn't want her to know that I was awake so I pretended that I was asleep. Through the slits at the bottom of my eyes, I saw her open her eyes and look at me. She smiled and scooted closer. Ii smiled and held her tighter. It was the greatest moment that I've had with her. So far.

(At the Doyle household)

SIMON'S POV

"Hello. My name is Simon Middleton and I have to say something very important about a murderer who might be on the loose." I started into the microphone that would send my voice through all the radios. "His name is Kartik and he is traveling with a redhead who goes by the name of Gemma. They tried to kill me and run away together but I have survived to protect anyone against them. If anyone is to see or hear of them and know of their whereabouts, please contact the police and the Middleton's. Thank you for your time."

I got up off of the stool and walked out of the station where the telecast was. It was a bright, sunny day and I wanted to take advantage of it. I walked to the park thinking on how I van get revenge on Kartik.

Gemma, oh how I missed her, I also hated her for what she and her lover did to me. I felt all of the rage building up inside and I knew that I wouldn't be able to take it anymore. I sat down and tried to calm down. It worked a little but I was still bloody pissed.

I quickly walked to the bar and drank my feelings away.

**Hey, thanks for reading. I felt so bad for not writing in a few days so I wrote this. Thanks a lot for all your help.**

**Enola Nokomis**

**(P.S. I will wait for 5 reviews until I submit anymore. I know I'm mean but whatevs. Ha.)**


	6. the pledge

**O.k. I'm back. I'm really sorry for not submitting in a while. Also, I don't own everything and I wish I did but I don't. Too bad though.**

**I hope that you like this. It took me forever.**

**Enola Nokomis**

GEMMA'S POV

The light from the boat window shone through my eyelids waking me from my slumber. I found that I was in Kartik's arms and we were holding each other. He was so beautiful that I never wanted to let him go. I remember waking up before and scooting closer to him, but now I have to get up for real and get some breakfast. I was starving. As quietly as I could, I got out from under his arms and rolled off the bed. I went into the bathroom and did my daily routine. When I got out of the bathroom, I saw that Kartik was up and was scared because he couldn't find me. When he saw me, a wave of relief brushed over his face and he smiled. He was probably feeling really embarrassed for not thinking that I was in the bathroom.

I tried to change the subject. "Hey Kartik, what's for breakfast?" He smiled and made his way over to his backpack. "Um, do you want eggs or sausage? Although I don't know how I'll be able to cook them." He said. He was right. We didn't have a fire to cook things like we usually did. "Oh, ok. Well, we could call room service. I'll pay for it." I said, giving him a puppy dog grin. He looked slightly angry. "No. Let me pay for it. I hate that you've had to pay for everything. You are a young lady and I am your escort. I should be paying for you." He pulled out the menu, "Now what do you want?" I was shocked but glad that he was taking charge like he used to. I just want everything to go back to normal.

After breakfast, and after Kartik paid, we went up to the deck to look at the view. We still had a week on this ship and I was giddy. Spending all this time with Kartik, just relaxing, was great. We actually talked about normal things. No magic and no Simon either. It was great. We learned a great deal about each other and we got closer and closer.

"Gemma, do you believe at love at first sight?" Kartik asked. I didn't know what to say but I said, "Yes." He seemed uncomfortable. "Do you know if you've had it yet or not?" He wouldn't look me in the eyes. "I don't know Kartik. I think I have." I said looking him straight in the eye. Showing that it was him. "So have I." He said. Then he leaned over and kissed me. I put my arms around his neck. His left hand was on my hip, and his right was on the back of my head pulling me closer to him. I then put both of my hands in his hair. I had wanted to do this for so long but never could. We had kissed before but every time seems like the first. As we pulled apart to catch our breath, I saw people glaring at us and whispering. I didn't care about them right now. Right now, I had Kartik and no one would change that. Not even Simon. I didn't know why I thought that, but my mind was fuzzy and Kartik and I were kissing. I didn't care about anything else.

KARTIK'S POV

When we broke apart, we were both out of breath. I couldn't believe it. I had told Gemma that I loved her and she said she loved me. Well, in other words. But I was still as happy as I've ever been in years. Until the Capitan came up to us. "Excuse me, but I've gotten complaints and have to ask you two to stop what you're doing this instant. Or, go to your quarters and do it in private." He didn't raise his voice but he got the point across. Gemma's eyes were wide and she was looking around. I kept my cool. "Yes, I'm so very sorry sir. We will stop. We were just caught up in the moment. I mean, look at the sunrise, it's terribly romantic. How will you ever forgive us?" I said in my best English voice. Gemma was trying hard to suppress a laugh. Her face was red and she was covering her mouth so you couldn't see her smile. She looked quite silly but the Capitan then bowed and walked away. When he was out of earshot, we both erupted into laughs. It was great.

SIMON'S POV

I had a dream about her last night. She was kissing Kartik and they said that they loved each other. Well, in other words. How can she love him? I can give her everything she's ever wanted and more. How can she betray me like this?

My stitches are healing up nicely. Once they are fully healed, I'm going to track them down and kill them. They can't run from me forever. I pledge that I will find them and break them apart. In life or in death.

When they went through her things, they had found things of many. But what was most disturbing, were all of the letters from Kartik that she had saved. Also, they had found that she had saved up 500,000 francs (I don't know what they called money back then) and had taken all of it. That would last a while for them. She was planning on never coming back. Ugh. She planned on living the wrest of her life with Kartik. How dare she betray me? I will kill her dear Kartik and make her watch.


	7. our love

**Hey, I'm back. Here's a new chapter for ya'. It got a lot of different POVs so try to keep up. Well, I'm not trying to diss anybody, so I should stop my babbling.**

**Enola Nokomis**

GEMMA'S POV

When we went back to our room, we went and sat on the bed. "Hey, I've got the Odyssey. Will you read it to me?" I said. Kartik looked confused. "Don't you know how to read yourself?" he asked. I smiled. "Yes, I do. I just want to see why Emily was so entranced." I got up and got the book out of my suitcase. He chuckled and got more comfortable on the bed. I went to his side and gave him the book.

We sat there together for hours reading the Odyssey. I have found the reason why Emily was so entranced. He is a wonderful reader and very sexy when he does it too. I watched him in awe as he read through the first five chapters. He then folded the corner of the page and abruptly closed the book. He turned and looked me in the eyes. "Gemma, do you think that we will ever be able to get to be together?" He startled me by his question. I didn't know what to say. "Um, well, I think that we will, Kartik. Although, we kind of' are. We're running away together and we only have each other." I said.

He smiled but it wasn't in his eyes. It looked like he was slightly disappointed. "Good, but that's not what I meant." He said. Did he mean like getting married? "Um, I don't know," I raised my hand and stroked his cheek. "I think so. No, I know so." I said grinning at him. He grinned at me and we both kissed. It was passionate but not like the one earlier.

SIMON'S POV

I have hired a detective and he has said that Gemma and Kartik are on their way to America. I was furious. How dare they think that they're going to get away with being happy together? I hope they regret what they did to me. I was just lucky that the blade didn't hit my vital organs. Now, I can take my revenge.

I have visited Mother Elena, of the Gypsy Caravan, and she has told me that once they are in America, they shall be married. But the most disturbing thing is, once they arrive in America, Gemma will be with child. This infuriated me. How dare she think that she is going to have a child with that bastard? A bastard child from a bastard father. Bloody hell.

I'm currently on a train and am making my way to a ship that will take me to America. They well pay for what they have done and whatever they will do.

KARTIK'S POV

"Kartik." Gemma moaned in her sleep. I rolled over to look at her. She looked happy. "Kartik." She moaned again. "Yes, Gemma. What?" I said. "Kartik…..I want to……to you." she said. I couldn't hear what she had said in the middle. "What Gemma? What do you want to do to me?" I asked. I was frightened and yet excited. She turned towards me more and scooted into my arms. "Make love." She said. She had a sexy smile on her face and her head was very close to mine. She smelled like lavender. It was an intoxicating smell. "Alright Gemma. What ever you want." I whispered in her ear. She smiled but said nothing. I sat there for what seemed like an hour until she opened her eyes. "Kartik?" she asked. "Yes, Gemma?" I said. "Kiss me." She leaned towards me and I met her half way. I kissed her with all the passion that I could muster. She seemed to have done the same. We couldn't, or wouldn't, stop kissing. We took each other's clothes off and pledged our love to one another. We made love to the sun rising.

When I woke, I felt a warm body against mine. I was scared until I saw the red hair. Oh my God. Gemma and I…..we… Oh my God. I felt sick. I've ruined her. Now she can never go back.

With all these thoughts going through my head, I hadn't realized Gemma turn towards me and look like the goddess herself. She was the picture of happiness. But when she saw my face, her face fell. She raised her hand to my cheek. "Kartik, it'll be fine. Stop worrying." Oh how I love her. She's always thinking of me, as I her. "I know Gemma, it's just….. I've ruined you. I'm so sorry." She just smiled and kissed me. "Kartik, it's not just your fault. Anyway, I loved it. And I love you." she said. "I love you too and I always will." I said. We then leaned forwards ad kissed each other right as the horn rang for breakfast. "Ugh, I guess we should go. We shouldn't get room service anymore. We should save whatever money we have for America." I said. She blushed. "Um, Kartik, I have to tell you something." She looked away. I felt myself getting angry but I kept calm. "You know that you can tell me anything. You should know that Gemma." Gemma looked at me and stared into my eyes. "Yes, I know Kartik. I know. Well, I've been saving up for years and I took all of it on this trip." She smiled trying to look innocent. "That's alright. How much do you have saved?" "500,000 francs." She whispered. I almost fainted. I chuckle. "Well, I guess that we can call room service then." She laughed and hugged me. "Well, it's your choice, do you want to go down or do you want to order something?" I asked. Gemma gave me a sly look. "Well, I was hoping for room service so we could spend a little more time together." She wiggled her eyebrows, "If you know what I mean." Oh, I did alright. We called room service from our bed and then we spent the wrest of the morning in bed not sleeping. If you know what I mean. (I wish I was Gemma)

When the room service came, we were tired and falling asleep. The knock on the door startled us. I was rushing to get my clothes on. They were spread out across the floor so I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist. Gemma was laughing at me the whole time.

I rushed to the door and opened it. The maid's eyes opened wide at the sight of me. She just stood there and stared. "Um, is this our food?" I asked. She just nodded, gave me the tray, and then walked away quickly. I started laughing hysterically and almost dropped the tray. Gemma looked confused. "What? What's so funny?" she asked. I told her the story and then she was laughing too. When the laughter subsided, we ate our breakfast in a comfortable silence. I love it here.

SIMON'S POV

I got on a boat today called The Other Realm. It's headed to America and so am I. It'll take me a few weeks but it doesn't matter. I just hope that Mother Elena is wrong about them. But if she is right, then I will make them suffer through their whole lives together.

**o.k. well, that's it for today. I probably won't be able to submit for a while because of school but I will try as soon as I can. **

**Enola Nokomis**

**(Please review. I would love you if you do and so will Kartik. :D )**


	8. who is it?

**Hey! i haven't seen you guys in FOREVER! i am sooooooooooooooooooo sorry guys. it's been rough... SO! Here's a new chappy to quench your thurst a bit. It's not much, but it'll help. Please, no one shoot! haha. I MISSED YOU GUYS SOOOOOO BAD THOUGH! **

**SO, since i've made you wait for so long, let's get on with the show!**

**_enola_**

GEMMA'S POV

I can't believe that we had been on the ship for over a week. It seemed like it had gone by so quickly. I just couldn't get enough of Kartik. He made my heart sing and my insides heat. Plus, the sex wasn't so bad either. **(Who else wishes they were Gemma?)**

"Gemma?" Kartik asked, coming up to me. I looked at him and smiled.

"Yes?" I replied.

He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Gemma, why did you ask Father Riley up to our room later today?"

I grimaced, not knowing what to say. "Well, you know how you were talking about… getting married? Well… Father Riley can do it and it'll be legal."

Kartik's face went blank. Uh oh. What have I done? "Um… If you don't want to, I can always make him go back to his room. You know, cancel it? I mean, it's just… I love you, and… you wanted to get married, and—"

His mouth cut me off. Kissing him, I forgot about everything. His lips, warm and soft, caressed mine. His tongue slid across my bottom lip, urging me to open my mouth. Of course I granted him access. His tongue swirled around the inside of my mouth, feeling everything. Finally being able to form a coherent thought, I forced my tongue into action. Our tongues fought, trying to be dominant over one another. I felt heat pooling in the bottom of my stomach. Also, something was pressing against my belly, long and hard. Oh, it seems that I had gotten Kartik a little… excited. I've gotta admit though, _little_ is not true in Kartik's case.

There was a knock on the door right as I was moving my hand down is stomach. I swore, and Kartik groaned loudly, causing me to giggle through the throbbing in my groin. I knew that Kartik was a lot worse off than me.

I walked to the door. "Hello?" I said, opening it. What I saw standing in front of me was not what I was expecting. Or should I say _who._

SIMON'S POV

I can't believe that I trailed them all the way to Cancun. Well, this is where they stopped, at least. God, I had been trailing them for WEEKS! When will they stop? We were nearing America, so I suppose they're going there. God, I'm going to kill them.

"You can't stop what has to happen. Fate, my son," Mother Elaina said, coming up behind me.

"Damn it old woman, I don't care what you say. Trust me, I CAN stop them, and I WILL." Fuck. I can't believe I brought this old hag with me. What was I thinking? That maybe she'd help me find where they are? Pft, yeah right. Old bitch is on their side.

ELAINA' POV

I have seen it, and their child, the child of Kartik and Gemma, is going to be powerful. It was supposed to be conceived this month, so it is probably being conceived on the ship. Oh, the powers of water.

Simon, the devil child, had brought me with him to make sure that he found them. I had been trying to withhold information from the boy, but he listens as i dream. We've followed them to America, but are still on the ship. We've got about a day until we reach New York, and I don't know why I've grown so nervous. I mean, I've met Gemma and Kartik before. It must be that, by the time I meet them, Gemma's stomach will be housing 'The Child', and the baby is what scares me. It's more powerful that anything I've ever heard of. The child will rule us all...

**soooo sorry guys! i know it's short, but... i've gotta go to band practice. so, tell me what you think! haha...**

**"JENKINS!!!!!!!! SHE'S IN HER UNDERWEAR! TAKE HER AWAY!" dont. ask. hahahah...**

**_enola_**

**so, what do you guys do on your free time? what's one of your hobbies?**


	9. not another one

**hey guys! i know ya'll hate it when i do this, but i just have to!**

**I love all of my reviewers, and all the peoples who've put me and the story on alerts/favorite lists. Really, you guys make my day. But, the thing is, I'm not updating anymore until i get more reviews. I'm trying really hard and have come up with new chapters, but i can't upload anything without a little inspiration from my peeps! I love you guys, but... I need help!!!!!!!!**

**I'm not exactly sure which way to turn the story, so tell me what you want and i'll try to make you all happy. I really wanna hit 50 reviews, and we're halfway there, so.... yeah. **

**_enola_**


End file.
